Kazimir Larnsi Do'guini
"I find little need of wealth, glory or women. In fact a simple life is all I would need if I had a choice. Unfortunatly everything I touch is destroyed, so this seems an unfortunate situation for you." - Kazimir to K'ren Kazimir Larnsi Do'guini is the exiled son of Fabre Do'guini and nephew to the king Gheodi Do'guini. He is the close friends of Foster Brihngs and Saxon Cliffe. And is one of the Major POV characters in the story, Occupation: *Guardsman *Soldier *Prince Known aliases: *Barkstride *True Chief *Kaz *Do'guine Born: X'us Mother: Sabel J'afingal Father: Fabre Do'guini Died: Blackwood (Edmund Bane) Appearence Kazimir is a thin, stalky man with balding brown hair and large brown eyes. He inherits his traits from his Do'guini liniage. He is balding but has enough hair on the sides of his head to make a small ponytail. He has light freckles and large brown eyes, he is regarded as being 'Hawk-like' in appearence. He has never had sex and has never wed. He is a talented fighter for his age and can best many of his peers, but this is only because he takes advantage of his speed and tends to prefer feats of flexibility rather than feats of strength. Kazimir is never really regarded as attractive and gets little attention from the women of Cliffport (besides Arliea Kenilin, who only seems to like him because he is to be chief.) After having his leg amputated it is replaced by a woody growth which is the Milkwood's gift. It looks like a normal leg but is made of wood covered in dark bark, rather than flesh. He usually wears no armor except when he is working guard duty for Cliffport, but he wears wooden armor when fighting with the Scoltii. Fighting Style Kazimir fights as a swordsman without a shield. He admits to not knowing how to use a Carapace and prefering his left arm empty to punch or grab. He relies greatly on speed and dexterity when fighting as he is rather weak and frail. Most of the fights he wins are either out of luck or with help. In the very begining of the first book he has his Father's Falcata, but he leaves it in a cave in order to save Jacquline, he later regrets this. He has another sword made which he loses fighting Saxon, for the rest of the series he uses Saxon's sword, which is blunt and awkward. Childhood Kazimir was born in X'us, to his father Fabre Do'guini and Sabel J'afingal, she was not known as the mother as this afair was hidden, Sabel hid her pregnancy with magic and Fabre had his wife assassinated. Fabre passed Kazimir off as a miracle and presented him the same way that Seymr had presented Avagur, as a child of the S'tro. Kazimir was much like his father in that he was a naturally talented fighter, but not because of his strength but because of his flexibility. He and his father had a good relationship up until he was killed by a Fal'hein. Instead of Kazimir, Fabre's brother Ghoedi took the throne, until Kazimir would come of age. Ghoedi was a fool and a pedophile, he had no idea how to run a kingdom and had Sabel put to death for not defeating the Scoltii in battle and letting them take the city when it was widely his fault. When Kazimir turned 12 Ghoedi attempted to rape/molest him. at this Kazimir broke Ghoedi's finger, and told him he would kill him. Soon after this Sabel returned from the dead, but with none of her memories, Kazimir went to her for help but was met with indifference as Sabel was busy making sure the country didnt fall completely into Scoltii hands. Ghoedi told the public that Kazimir was possessed by an evil S'tro and he banished him from X'us. Kazimir spoke his part but his story was disregarded as the manipulations of a S'tro. After wandering in Fan'gayun he was accepted into Cliffport, as the people there knew nothing of his alleged "Possession." He was only accepted because he arrived with a young entreprenuer Jacqueline Do'sier who had also came from X'us. The people recognized them as a unit and accepted Kazimir into their city becasue he had come with Jacqueline, who was attractive, friendly, and opened a meadery in the city. Upon arriving in Cliffport Kazimir is challenged to a fight by young Jurek who he easily defeats. He earns respect by beating a true jungle dweller and befriends a young warrior named Foster Brihngs of House Brihngs, a family of Hahndlers. Milkwood Kazimir and Foster save Jacqueline from capture, they kill the remaining Armondii and bring Jacqueline back to Cliffport. Durring the journey Kazimir is forced to carry Jacqueline because Foster Refuses to. This causes Kazimir to become very ill upon returning to Cliffport. He expects Jacqueline to show feelings for him because he saved her life but she does not. J'kor arrives at Cliffport and Foster leaves an empty spot for Cheiftain. Kazimir fights and kills Yeorveth, but is wounded in the leg, Saxon then challanges Kazimir, but Kazimir throws down his weapon, not wanting to kill his close friend (who wouldnt fight back.) Kazimir then passes out because of his wounds. When Kazimir awakes he is surrounded by the Kenilin Family, who have been caring for him in the doctor's stead. Alriea Kenilin and Gieald Kenilin have gathered men to a cause because they believe Kazimir is the true chief and not Saxon, who has been acting odd lately and mistreating the Milkwood tree. Kazimir's leg had to be amputated, but a woody growth replaces it. Kazimir and his followers plan to overthrow Saxon. Durring the overthrow attempt, a Fal'hein attacks Cliffport and begins to destroy it. Durring the chaos, Saxon is revealed to be possesed by an evil S'tro, which Brawehk destroys before being eaten by the Fal'hein. Alriea, Gieald, Jurek and most other Cliffporters are killed either while fighting or by the Fal'hein, and the Milkwood dies as the Fal'hein's acid melts it. Kazimir is then found by K'ren and Pawler and taken out of the city. Kazimir realizes Pawler is taking him to Scolt, he protests and is knocked out and carried most of the way, when Kazimir awakes he has a discussion with K'ren who he grows fond of, and realizes he doesnt care if hes going to scolt as long as K'ren is there. Crossing the Fan'gayun Plains Kazimir catches sight of Jacqueline, or a girl who looks like her, he then realizes he doesnt have affections for her anymore and feels free. Nearing the Scoltii Border the group meets Eisen Slovyk, Killac Adginz and Ikarak Falsbane. After a short scuffle the groups join together and enter Scolt. Kazimir and Killac get into an arguement involving his history with women. The group separates after K'ren defends Kazimir from Killac. Kazimir thanks her believing it was her affections but K'ren ensures him it is her job and nothing else. Kazimir Arrives at Scolt in time to see Karin assassinated by Rincranst.